


Names

by GalacticSoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, My laptop restarted so i wrote this like the freakin flash ok, Shidge Month 2018, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoul/pseuds/GalacticSoul
Summary: Shidge Month: PseudonymA name shouldn't mean so much.





	Names

A name wasn't supposed to mean so much.

A name was a term for yourself assigned to you at birth, something that was twisted into nicknames and jokes and something that belonged wholly to you. You could hide behind names, change them, form fake ones, create your own family and hand them their own names.

Pidge had used two names. Shiro had used three.

But Pidge and Shiro were only nicknames, and thus the two had forged versions of themselves to fit what they went by and hid the rest inside themselves, Katie and Takashi long forgotten to everyone and thing but themselves.

But each other.

During the day, when Voltron was called to battle and they became the team split themselves from names, hearts, and heads, whenever they were required, there was Shiro and Pidge. Shiro and Pidge meant determined eyes, meant hands on hips and glasses and firm gazes and shrieking battle cries. Shiro and Pidge meant war, meant the hardened shell of two kids who grew up way too fast. Shiro and Pidge meant green sweaters and robotic hands and arguments over battle plans, and it meant little else to those who used the names.

Things were different for Takashi and Katie.

Takashi and Katie meant everything to those who owned the names.

Takashi and Katie meant soft shuffling into a shared bed, meant a tangled mess of hair and limbs and lights being dimmed too late into the night, meant emotional support in the means of traced silhouettes' and encouraging words. Takashi and Katie meant hands clamped together, prolonged gazes and hidden hickies and near silent chuckling into the other's shoulders. Takashi and Katie meant two kids who let the universe slip away, even if it was just a while. The names didn't just belong to themselves, they belonged to each other.

Shiro and Pidge meant frowned lips. Takashi and Katie meant connected ones.

It was a universe of difference.


End file.
